


Trustworthy, kind of...

by ohmythief



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Canon, M/M, Nosebleed, One Shot, Spoilers for Snb, Time Skips, Trans Male Character, Understanding, trans!jafar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:52:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5029132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmythief/pseuds/ohmythief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Revisiting Artemyra's Arc from a new and brief perspective, and skipping for when Sinbad is not yet a king. </p><p>Jafar is grateful of his belated blossom, but of course he couldnt avoid it for longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trustworthy, kind of...

“You are not exactly a man, are you?” Artemyra’s queen said from where she was sitting, one leg playfully swinging from side to side. The surroundings were extremely quiet, waiting for an answer. The only sound was of that girl behind her, who was deeply entertained by working on the queen’s knots with delicacy.

Jafar felt a bead of sweat falling down his forehead, but his eyes remained emotionless “Excuse me Lady Artemina, but what do you mean by this?” And he meant also the reason behind being separated from Sin and the others. Jafar tried not to sigh at the mental image of Hinahoho trying to keep in line those two _perverts_ whose temptation in a country full of women was insatiable. The white haired was absolutely convinced of a goofy smile plastered at their faces behind that door since they were being escorted by women at the time and probably not paying mind at Jafar being missing. That disrespect could- _no_ , positively will give them a _miserable failure_ here. There was no doubt about it. Actually, they were near that end since Sinbad couldn’t keep his arrogance from trying and _seduce_ the _queen_. Moreover, the latter was still smiling mischievously or was it… _comprehensive?_   _It doesn’t matter…_

“Dear, how was your name?” she stood up and the other girl bowed before walking towards the nearest corner along with two others.

“Jafar” he nodded slightly closing his eyes and the queen drew herself closer taking advantage of the sudden slip of the man, but as assassin as he was of course he knew that his eyes will instantly lock with the queen of Artemyra.

“Alright, Jafar” she surprisingly savored the name on her lips before smiling again “You are not like those two” the white haired arched an eyebrow “Ah! Of course I wouldn’t send an Imuchakk in that abysm with no return, there are other concerns respecting him. I meant the other, lustful, nuisances” Jafar didn’t articulate a single word, making her sigh exasperated “Those two can rotten, I really don’t care but I can forgive you, Jafar. Because I know. I have eyes everywhere”

“If that is what you are pretending, I must say that I am certainly a man and with your forgiveness, I add about how offending-“

“Of course you are, I wouldn’t dare differ about that” his eyes narrowed “Here in Artemyra we respect everyone’s identity, and of course we have women whose case is the other way around from yours, truly”

He didn’t stutter, neither gave it a second thought “I will go down with the person who earned my loyalty, your highness”.

“I understand, you follow their path” he nodded “That will be” and Jafar was immediately dragged from behind towards their punishment _thanks to who he decided to follow._ There was no more chatter, or accusingly glances for who he was, even less criticism. He felt grateful for that.

 

 

Sinbad and Mystras fell face first to the ground, and Jafar took that time to cover himself. He was young enough, and lucky, to have not received gifts from puberty by then so the dysphoria didn’t quite reach him, yet. What he could never cover were the scars on the inside of his thighs whose story wasn’t to tell. Jafar waved the feeling and went along with the mood.

 

The naivette of Mystras would never notice, it would take years and an anvil to fall right on him to understand that Jafar wasn’t quite… But he was worried about Sinbad, who was sure the man would only ignore anything picking as unusual from the younger boy. That he felt grateful for, again. The questions will never come from the purple haired lips, Jafar will have to reach him first and allow him to perk his own curiosity because, as much as Sinbad was understanding and sympathetic, he was still a human.

 

 

After that, there weren’t any chances for his _secret_ to slip. It’s not like a whole country of only women will discard their clothes and throw him to an abysm ever again. But he was sure Sinbad already _knew_. Perhaps from long before, possibly since their first meeting when he peeked inside of him, tying both of their fates.

_Of course he knows._

 

\----

Everyone knew something was off, Jafar was someone to easily irritate but his bad humor was too much even for Sinbad. The thing is he was frustrated at the newly blossom of his breasts. They were small, sure, but he was afraid it wouldn’t be like that forever. He was lucky enough they were this belated.

Nonetheless… After a week of his deadly mood and glares, he heard knocking pass midnight from the other side of his door. It was strange this late at night, but whoever was knew he would be perfectly awake. There was no point in guessing who it was.

Still.

While his left hand was busy tracing the sharp blade from behind, his right hand spun the long knob to let a small space of sight between the doorframe. Golden eyes greeted him and, with his signature smile, Sinbad entered the bedroom without waiting for an invitation.

Jafar frowned and sighed “What is it this time, Sin?” his hands met at the middle of his upper body, the long sleeves hanging from his wrists.

“I can try and be the best at words when it comes to diplomacy, but it doesn’t matter if I can even guess what is troubling my advisor. I’m here to exchange a friendly conversation, and maybe manipulate it a little to find that out” he sat on one side of Jafar’s bed, infuriating the younger one. Even so, he shamelessly lied down with arms crossed supporting his head from below.

“ _Sinbad_ ” he almost growled.

“See? You are thinking of slicing that sharp metal right through my throat, the one that you are hiding behind you” he smirked, but his eyes gave in his concern. That was enough for Jafar to swallow his ire and look at him with a softened expression. The taller man sat again and freed his hair, wild thanks to the wind entering from Jafar’s window.

Perhaps it was his trained senses, but somehow he could perceive Sinbad’s throbbing head from where he stood. The adviser walked just pass him, and he started to massage the man’s scalp.

 

“Do you trust me, Jafar?”    “I do”

 

Sinbad freed a contented sight and Jafar took that as a reaction to his hair being stroked. They stilled like that for less time that what they really wanted, but neither of them will say that. Sinbad could, but he was worried about Jafar so when those calloused hands met again he decided to take both and with consented force he made the white haired sit beside him.

Knowing this could go either somewhere or no good at all, he started “It took an auspicious amount of time, but of course I couldn’t avoid it” with his left hand resting on his chest, he whispered the next words “It’s frustrating” and his eyes wouldn’t meet Sinbad.

“Jafar” he mumbled “Please, look at me”

…

“Alright, don’t look at me but listen-“ Sinbad cleared his throat “We can ask for a favor from the Artemyra kingdom” Jafar’s eyes closed instead of returning his gaze “… Something tells me you already thought of that” still not response, Sinbad barely avoided sighing “You trust me, right?”

 

“Jafar?”    “I do”

 

\----

“I’ve been told, and I made the request as soon as words were received” the Artemyra’s representative, Parsine, grabbed from behind her a small sack, handed with a sincere smile “Think of it as a vest with low cut, so it can easily stay hidden below your robes, also pliable! Still, it takes a few tries to get accustomed” Jafar took the sack and smiled back at her with a soft gaze- “Oh my! You know? You look adorable when you smile!” a smile that retreated almost instantly with a turn of the heel and the door closing, giggles could be heard from inside.

 

Eyebrows knitted together, his tired eyes asked for mercy. He closed them, enjoying the variety of color from behind his eyelids and the burning sensation residual of his lack of sleep. He took the vest from inside the bag and analyzed it. Without doubting more of the gift, he finally decided to quit of his robes for today and folded them neatly on the bed.

With his bare body stood in the middle of the room, he grabbed the vest. The pale man studied it again this time with the tip of his fingers and while quite inversed in the new addition of clothes,  his trained intuition alerted that someone was entering his room unauthorized but his mind divagated. In a matter of seconds, a loud gasp brought him back to earth and he faced the door with a whiplash.

Sinbad was giving Jafar his back now with hand on the door knob but he knew it was already too late, he was obviously spotted. The purple haired man tried not to succumb at the image of Jafar’s frail and bare body behind him, the scarred thighs asking for tender care… He could feel a rush of heat lingering on his nose, the temptation was almost unbearable.

“I should be grateful that you weren’t coward enough to run away, and as much as I _should_ be _angered_ by your sudden break in _my_ room…”

“Can you spare my life if I walk away now and promise to forget-“

“Sin” Jafar sighed “You can turn around now”

“Is this a test or some sort? Am I failing it already?”

“ _Sin_ ” the nagging feeling at his guts was more than happy to oblige, if he was able to be wordlessly sincere, but of course Jafar would never let him. He was standing in front of him _half_ -dressed, scars now covered since it was his _bottom_ half, but his flat chest was visible. Perhaps he stared too long, in his perverted vision the white skin asking for him to devour… But _of course_ the advisor wasn’t sharing the same thoughts. His actual glare could be disguised as a dagger at the moment, and with clenched jaw he spoke while his eyebrow twitched out of annoyance “You should take care of that bleeding”.

 

“This is unfair” the taller man said when his nose finally stopped bleeding “Why are you keeping me here?” the purple haired kept filling the room with an intense jabber with shameless remarks of how all of this was anything but torture.

“Honestly, Sin” finally completely dressed, Jafar stood beside Sinbad really trying not to choke him or simply knock him out “I knew I couldn’t trust you in this matter, I would rather ask Dragul than _you_ ”

 _Ow…_ “That was a low kick…”

“Good, I’m off to ask him then” he walked past him with vest in hand, swiftly avoiding Sinbad’s failed try to grab his wrist.

“You wouldn’t dare!” hurt was palpable in Sinbad’s statement and his hand reached for his advisor once again. Still, the latter closed the door leaving him behind and silently started his stroll towards someone he knew would help him.

_…_

_And no, it wasn’t Drakon._

 

Jafar knocked at Rurumu’s door, which soon enough was replaced by an open and warm smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for getting this far!
> 
> -  
> I am seriously trying to give it a shot for more trans!Jafar. Depending on the feedback of this explanatory one-shot I will write more. 
> 
> Its not really too far of where they are now in the snb manga, Jafar is already 12 and belating it wouldnt make sense since i really wanted to add Yamuraiha for reasons, and also Pisti for more humor but that would be too much. 
> 
> Still, I really wanted to add Artemyra's acceptance when it comes to transexuality as a bonus, so im satisfied. I think.
> 
> I have more headcanons of Jafar's childhood, I also like to think that he experienced dysphoria at the time he killed his parents while feeling the pressure of acting as an extraordinary assassin for his age even. That guided him to overstrain but later on with the reward of receiving the chief position at the young age of 10.
> 
> ANYWAY... it has been so long and i feel like a foreign but my love for magi returned in a blink of eye. 
> 
> I accept criticism, but please be gentle at my attempt!


End file.
